wings_of_the_battered_scalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Eclipse
Backstory Her and her sisters Moonskys egg was hidden from the Night kingdom and laid in near the Sky kingdom. Her egg was found by a Nightwing named Scarlet. Her egg was brought to the outskirts of the Night Kingdom where she hatched with her sister. Being exposed to the light she was granted the power to read minds while her sister had the powers to have visions. Recently she found out she had animus powers which she uses wisely. Personality & Description Personality: Eclipse is quite shy, she doesnt like talking to others other then her sister. Reading has always been one of her favorite things to do because it doesnt involve talking to others. She doesnt think she is meant to be an animus and believes it is a mistake and her sister was supposed to get her powers aswell as being a mindreader. In her own eyes she describes herself as useless and shy and would do almost anything to change that. She is very secretive and mysterious having told no one about her animus powers. Around Scarlet she has a sense of humor and often likes to be sarcastic and comforting which she tends to do around dragons she likes. Description: Eclipse is a slender black Nightwing with silver teardrop scales by her eyes aswell as a gray underbelly. Her scales have a purple appearance at a certain angle and her starry black wings match scales that run along her neck and tail. Her eyes are the same color as her underbelly scales. Skills Reading has always been one of the easiest things for her and she considers it one of her skills. She has learned how to block the minds out of her head and although she doesnt think of that as a talent she is extremely proud of herself. Keeping secrets has always been one of her skills she tends to be secretive and mysterious which is a part of her personality. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Reading,silence and peace are no doubt her favorite things. She sometimes dreams about having friends so friends is one her likes list. Dislikes: Anger is her one and only dislike along with dragons who gossip. Relationships Moonsky Moonsky is her twin sister. They were hatched from the same egg and she believes they share a special bond only sisters can have. She doesnt talk to her sister very often and worries that her secrets will be spilled by her sister. The day her sister left for Jade Mountain was the day she felt their bond was shattered she had felt anger surge throughout Scarlet Eclipse looks up to Scarlet like her mother. Which she believed she was from the moment of her hatching. Scarlet was the one who found her egg and returned it. Once Scarlet left a new feeling surged throughout and brought her to use her magic for the first time. She let the anger and sadness surge throughout her in hopes of Scarlet to return though it wasn't Scarlet she was angry with. Athena Athena is one of the dragons she trusts most. She see's her as a friend and loves her company. Quotes "Hi.. Im Eclipse.." ~Eclipse "HAHA! Thats a good one! You know your actually pretty funny! " ~Eclipse to herself. "Hmmp I dont need anyone. Just the way I like it. Alone..." ~Eclipse angrily with a hint of sadness after Moonsky left for Jade Mountain I HATE YOU. CANT YOU SEE YOUVE RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH! IM JUST AS GOOD AS ANY OTHER DRAGON I CAN DO THIS! YOU WILL SEE THAT ONE DAY BUT IT WILL BE TO LATE! DIE MATH DIE ~Eclipses thoughts on math "Queen.? Me?! WHAT!?" ~Eclipse after Athena says she should be queen Trivia * Her father is an Icewing * She is a hybird as well as an animus * She has mind reading powers * Her twin sister is Moonsky * Her first enchantment was a scroll that would turn into dust the second it touched her mother or fathers scales which would help her find her parents. *She wears a necklace with small floating memory orbs in it that when she picks it up it displays one of her memories. *She is only 7 years but it a queen Category:Nightwings Category:Female Category:Animus Category:Dragons Category:Royalty